Geometry Dash Fan Wiki:Sample Page (User)
As of October 24, 2018, the requirements are TBA ---- User, also known as User (if applicable) (User (if applicable) in game, formerly User (if applicable) and abbreviated as Abbreviation (if applicable)), is a(n) description of user up to 3 sentences long. The description should be either biased with sources or unbiased. If applicable, estimates of stats are acceptable due to RobTop, the creator of the game, not bothering to update all the stats and rankings. If the user has no picture, use the picture in the infobox. Infobox The Infobox should have all of its details filled out except the Official GD Demon List Ranking, which is only used for List Demons. *Image: The image should show the users profile picture. It is suggested to use a good quality image and put at 220 px. History Here, you can write down the history of how the user joined Geometry Dash and his/her influence on the game. State all events in order, and do not post fake information about the user. The information should be about connections with them and Geometry Dash. Stating information how the user got their username is passable. Make paragraphs when needed. Example of how a user gets their username: GuitarHeroStyles joined YouTube on October 9, 2011, in which he uploaded many videos of himself playing Guitar Hero (hence his channel name). Although he was unpopular at that time period, he had uploaded a few more videos in mid-2017 (including videos of himself participating on 2017's Guitar Hero DreamHack tournament). Example of how a user joined Geometry Dash: On March 17, 2014, GuitarHeroStyles uploaded his first Geometry Dash video, which showed him beating RobTop's official level, Theory of Everything. Afterwards, he uploaded more videos of himself beating the other official levels, eventually settling into beating online demons. Conflicts If the user has disrupted the community, you put their conflicts on the Geometry Dash community here. Example: '''TriAxis revealed that he was bisexual on November 16th, 2015, causing some to support him and others to break away. If all of the conflicts were hacks, replace "Conflicts" with "Hacks"; if not, make hacks into a sub-sub section, like this: Hacks However, tensions rose despite his popularity, such as the time Guitar confessed to hacking to beat several of his demons (including Theory of Skrillex, which he later rebeat). He posted a video of the confession on May 30, 2015. Another conflict was when at one point he even sent his fans to dislike and hate on Minesap because Minesap complained about him using his real face in a video. Despite all this, Guitar continued to make achievements throughout the way. At the end of the section, state what the user is currently doing. If the user has quit, state so. '''Example: Gradually, Guitar settled into making videos ranging from 8-13 minutes long. Sometimes he uploads videos in which he does levels (particularly demon) in practice mode first and then completes it in normal mode. Other times, he would give notifications about the latest updates. Quotes This section is only to be added for users who speak quite frequently, whether vocally, written, or typed. Add their most memorable quotes here. Divide the languages in which the user has spoken each quote (if applicable) into sub-sections. The following format should be used: * "Quote" (The event from which the user spoke it, if applicable) In the event that a quote in a different language other than English is spoken, add the English translation here as shown: *"Quote" ("Translated quote") (The event from which the user spoke it, if applicable) Levels If a user has made any Geometry Dash levels, this is the place to put them in. The date of the level published is not necessary; however, state whether the level is unrated, starred, featured, or epic. The description of each level should be no more than three sentences. Example: Quantum Processing (featured) - A remake of Blast Processing with several buffs and harder gameplay. It was started over two years ago and finally verified by Rampage in Update 2.1. Unrated Levels *Level name (In proper spelling. Ex.: blood bathtub hard v) - description Auto Levels *Level name (unrated, starred, featured, epic) - description Easy Levels *Level name (unrated, starred, featured, epic) - description Normal Levels *Level name (unrated, starred, featured, epic) - description Hard Levels *Level name (unrated, starred, featured, epic) - description Harder Levels *Level name (unrated, starred, featured, epic) - description Insane Levels *Level name (unrated, starred, featured, epic) - description Demon Levels Easy Demons *Level name (starred, featured, epic) - description Medium Demons *Level name (starred, featured, epic) - description Hard Demons *Level name (starred, featured, epic) - description Insane Demons *Level name (starred, featured, epic) - description Extreme Demons *Level name (starred, featured, epic) - description Upcoming Levels *Level name - description Cancelled/Deleted Levels *Level name - description Note: Keep in mind that whatever you could be adding to this section may be unofficial. Achievements This is User's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Every achievement should be based on hard demons or higher, although it is encouraged that it should be based on only insane and extreme demons. If any stat is unavailable, type in "N/A". Trivia State any fun facts about the user here, such as their real name (under their discretion). Make sure the information you put here is valid before you enter it in. Enter every fact in bullet points. Example: *Her real name is Caroline. *She was asked to verify name, but she declined. *She has a very bad computer. Gallery This section is optional: post whatever relevant pictures you want to put in. If you wish, a caption would be acceptable too, as long as it relates to what is happening there. Do not post fan-made content under this section. Videos This section is also optional: post whatever relevant videos you want to put in. It's up to you to decide how to format the section, as long as it doesn't look disorganized. Credit the users' videos in the captions AFTER describing the video. To improve the video experience, the videos you put in should meet the following requirements: *Quality: The quality is recommended at 1080p60fps, but if there isn't a video with a quality as high as that, use the second best thing. *Audio: The audio is recommended to have no tapping or commentary on the background. References References are necessary: just make sure they are valid. As this is an unofficial Wiki, any reference is fine.